


Slow Dance

by sweetcoffeecats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was listening to a song on repeat and this happened whoops, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcoffeecats/pseuds/sweetcoffeecats
Summary: After an extended time in space, Allura decides to throw a formal space party to try and cheer everyone up.Warning: Will have past mentions of rape and sexual assault briefly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super fluffy Shiro x Reader. I came up for the idea because of this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pONIDou-MbA. I highly recommend you listen to it to get the feel of this story. This includes Shiro and Reader slow dancing. The reader is female.
> 
> (Y/n) is 'Your name.'  
> (h/c) is 'hair color.'
> 
> Also, there is a trigger warning for anyone who is triggered by rape, sexual assault, and anything along those lines. It will be mentioned briefly, but I do not wish to harm anyone.

"Paladins!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden intrusion by Allura. Everyone and (Y/n) was training until Allura interrupted them. Everyone was glad for the intrusion, though, as the desperately needed a break that their leader wouldn't give them until they'd shown proficiency. But, they were all curious as to why Allura of all people had interrupted them.

"Paladins, we will be stopping by a Space Mall soon. There, you will have the task of picking out formal attire for tomorrow night,"

Lance was the one to ask what everyone was thinking. "Wait, what's tomorrow night?"

Allura told them. "There is a little party I planned to help us all relax for a little! Won't it be fun?"

Almost everyone nodded. Allura smiled anyways and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! We will disembark from the ship now and head down to the mall," and with that Allura walked away.

(Y/n) was just as confused as everyone else, but she did not let her dislike show. Everyone else seemed rather excited for the party, but not her. She was always on edge that the Galra empire could attack any second. The last thing she needed was to be seen in a frilly dress, where she was her weakest. Before she let anything slip, she put away her weapons and walked out of the training room.

Shiro was the first to notice (Y/n) left the training deck, seeming off.  _She wasn't like this until Allura announced the party..._ he wondered to himself. But, he could not pinpoint what had the woman so on edge. He, too, decided to leave the training deck in search of (Y/n).

He walked around the castle until he saw (Y/n) and Allura waiting. Allura waved to him and motioned him over, and of course he obliged to the Princess. "Shiro, are the others on their way?"

"Oh, I-I don't know... I'm sorry, Princess."

Allura just waved her hand and smiled. "It's alright, Coran can take them. Since you two are already here, I'll just fly down with both of you."

(Y/n) spoke quickly, as if to cut the conversation short. "Alright let's go already,"

***

"So, (Y/n), which dress would you like?"

(Y/n) was surrounded by dresses of all shapes, sizes, styles, and colors. Shiro had been dragged along after he found his formal attire quickly; a classic black and white suit with a dark purple tie. So far, he could tell (Y/n) was not pleased.

"Allura, I don't know, okay? I can't even read the tags..."

Allura sighed and looked around. Her eyes lit up when she saw a black dress with dark purple swirls that shone when in the light. "(Y/n)! This one is perfect for you!" Allura held the beautiful dress out to (Y/n), who took it timidly. "I... guess I could try it on..."

The Princess nearly screamed with delight. "Perfect! Follow me," Both Shiro and (Y/n) followed Allura to what was a fitting room, and (Y/n) disappeared behind the door of one room.

While (Y/n) was trying on her dress, Allura and Shiro waited. Shiro could tell that Allura knew about his feelings.

Before Shiro could say anything to break the ice, (Y/n) walked out wearing the dress with a small smile on her face. Shiro's eyes widened at the sight of her: She was absolutely gorgeous, her (h/c) hair falling onto her bare shoulders nicely, her figure hugged by the dress, and the shiny purple swirls on the dress made her seem like a goddess. Well, who was he kidding. She was a goddess.

Allura noticed Shiro staring and smirked slightly to herself.  _It's working!_ She cleared her throat to snap Shiro out of it and chuckled slightly. "(Y/n), I think you look absolutely beautiful in that dress."

"M-me too," Shiro stuttered out.

(Y/n) was blushing by this point; Shiro had been staring at her! "Thank you. I think I've made my decision," She smiled gently and walked back into the changing room.

Shiro turned to Allura quickly. "You picked that dress out on purpose."

"So you've finally noticed. Do you see the pattern?" She snickered softly and Shiro's face erupted in a blush. He said nothing, because he figured it out.

Whoever was a Paladin's significant other would wear the same colors as the Paladin.

***

It was the day of the party, and everyone was nervous. Especially Shiro and (Y/n). Shiro tried not to let his nerves get to him, but Keith noticed.

"Shiro, what's wrong?"

He jumped at the sudden intrusion in the lounge, not expecting anyone to be ready yet. But, of course Keith was. All he had to do was put on his suit and pull up his hair, done. Shiro sighed with relief and layed back down. "Nothing, Keith. Go and hang out with everyone else,"

"You're a horrible liar," Keith chuckled and sat next to Shiro. "But, really. What is bothering you?"

Damn it, now he has to tell him.

"It's the party," he said vaguely.

"What about the party?" Keith asked on, growing more confused about this leader's worry for the party. Shiro never worries about things like this.

"Keith, it's nothing you need to worry-"

It clicked in Keith's head. "You're worried about your feelings, aren't you? You're nervous,"

Shiro stopped talking and closed his mouth. He said nothing, because Keith was right.

Keith continued on, smiling slightly. "You're nervous because (Y/n) is going to be there, in that dress that you love." Keith snickers. "Maybe, you can be the one to take it off tonight," And with that Keith runs.

Shiro gets up quickly and tries to chase after Keith. "KEITH YOU COME BACK HERE!" Soon enough, Shiro looses Keith. He looks around and sees he's in front of his room. He sighs and realizes Keith ran this way on purpose; so Shiro could get ready for the party. Shiro closes his eyes and breathes deeply, realizing it's now of never.

He decides that now he will get ready for the party.

***

Allura decides to check on (Y/n). She knows that she may not be comfortable with large spaces, especially after how she was uncomfortable in the dress shop. She realize (Y/n) may like her dress, but she is not comfortable with it. She knocks on the fellow woman's door and breathes deeply. "(Y/n), are you in there?"

(Y/n) allows her door to open for Allura. Allura walks in to (Y/n)'s room and hears her door close behind her. (Y/n)'s dress is hanging up on a hook still. Allura walks to (Y/n)'s curled up form and places her hand gently on the other female's bare back. Her body is wrapped in a towel and her hair is also wrapped. "(Y/n), are you alright?"

(Y/n) shakes her head 'no' and sniffs. She's been crying.

Allura sits next to (Y/n) and holds her close. "Shhh, it's alright, dear. What is it, if you don't mind sharing?"

Taking a deep breath, (Y/n) nods her head slowly. She has decided in her mind that it is time Allura knows why she was skeptical about the party. She lifts up her head and wipes the tears away from her eyes, looking at Allura. "C-can you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course, I swear by it." Allura smiles gently, making (Y/n) feel a little better. But not by much.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to tell you why I've been so... off." (Y/n) breathes deeply and starts the story.

"It all started when I was at a party back on Earth. A college party. There was a lot of liquor, booze, and so many people. I was wearing a dress that night, and everyone had drunken too much. We were all drunk. But there was this one boy who was  _too_ drunk. He came up to me... Grabbed me... And.." (Y/n) broke down crying.

Allura widened her eyes and got the message of what (Y/n) was trying to say. "Shhhhh..." Allura held (Y/n) close and rubbed her back gently, fixing her towel for her. "I'm sorry that happened, (Y/n)..." Allura pulled away from the hug gently and looked into (Y/n)'s eyes. "Listen, (Y/n). I promise that I will protect you, and that you will be protected tonight. I will  _not_ let something like that happen to you again."

When Allura spoke, she sounded so passionate and determined. She was honest, and (Y/n) was so thankful for someone like Allura to be with her tonight. "Thank you, Allura..."

"Anytime, dear. Now," she looked into her eyes again. "Are you feeling okay, or do you need a little more?"

(Y/n) looked behind Allura and saw the dress on the wall. It reminded her of someone she truly loved, and she realized that he would be there too. She smiles slightly and breathed deeply. "Yes,"

Allura hugged (Y/n) again ad let her go. "Now, when you get into your dress come to my room." Allura smiled. "I want to help you,"

(Y/n) wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed. "Thank you," She smiled softly at the Princess and got up. She took her dress down from the hook and smiled warmly. "Allura, you do have a great taste in style."

The Princess smiles warmly and chuckled softly, "Thank you, (Y/n). I knew you would like it." And with that Allura went to her room to wait.

As (Y/n) put on the dress, she realized how  _beautiful_ she felt. It wasn't just her looks, it was what she felt on the inside, which made her radiate even more.

She kept her hair in the towel, and walked to Allura's room.

***

The party had begun, and all the Paladins were having a great time. Pidge and Hunk were doing the Sprinkler together and laughing, Keith and Lance dancing with each other, Shiro enjoying the snacks.

Shiro had danced with a couple of guests since the start of the party, but he really just wanted to dance with one person. But she wasn't here yet. He hoped that she would make it to the party.

As soon as he finished his thought, Allura and (Y/n) appeared at the top of the stairs. His eyes traveled to (Y/n), and he immediately felt a blush spread across his face; (Y/n) looked absolutely stunning. The purple swirls on the dress shone perfectly in the light, and her hair was styled into a formal bun, and to keep it together was a beautiful black crystal flower clip. He realized that she was wearing his Paladin colors, matching him perfectly.

As (Y/n) walked down the steps to the dance floor, he made his way to the base of the steps to meet her there. He held out his hand, and (Y/n) took it gently. They walked onto the floor together, as did the rest of the Paladins. Pidge and Hunk made their ways to the D.J. and whispered something to him. He nodded and played the song.

Shiro smiled, as it was one of his favorites. He would listen to it when he had a stressful day at the Garrison, and it would help calm him down. He smiled more when he realized he would spend this song with his lover, the one he would want to spend the rest of his life with. Shiro wrapped his arm around (Y/n)'s waist gently and held her hand with the other. He then danced slowly with her.

(Y/n) thought it was the most romantic thing. The music, and Shiro dancing with her. It was better than what the movies made it out to be, it was perfect. He danced elegantly with her, held her so gently and lovingly, looked at her with adoration. The only thing the couple dancing could see were each other. All they could feel was each other. All they cared about were each other.

Too soon for the couple's liking, the song began to reach its end. Shiro was sad that he would have to let (Y/n) go. But, he realized, he didn't have to let her go. He could spend the rest of his life with her. He decided that it's now or never.

He spoke softly so that only she could hear. "(Y/n)... C-can I kiss you?"

(Y/n) was shocked by the question, but delighted nonetheless. Even better for her, he had  _asked._ He had asked to make sure she was alright with it, and she was.

"Yes,"

And with the final note of the song Shiro pressed his lips gently onto (Y/n)'s, smiling softly that he finally had a chance to be with her. (Y/n) also smiled, and held him close.

The two pulled away all too soon and immediately missed each other after they separated. They smiled at each other and kept their hands entwined. The dance may have been over, but their time together was not.

"I love you, (Y/n)."

"I love you too, Takashi."


	2. Just A Little Update

Hello everyone, just a quick update.

I haven't been on much. I said I would update a lot and I have so many story ideas in mind, but I haven't lived up to that promise... I'm sorry. I've been super busy, school's started back up, and something happened in my personal life that I'm dealing with. 

This is my official hiatus announcement.

Thank you, and see you soon.

 


End file.
